I Think I Need A Christmas Tree
by Mister Fahrenheit
Summary: Gevanni thought he'd become accustomed to Near's numerous requests...


_(A brief one-shot...but, that's just about all I write. This one is told from the perspective of Stephen Gevanni, A.K.A. Stephen Loud. He doesn't get enough attention around here! So, instead of being purely Near-centric, I added him to the mix. Enjoy!)_

"…Gevanni."

"Yes, sir?"

"…I think I need a Christmas tree…:

My lips began to twitch, the beginning of a reply that had become a gradually instilled, physiological behavior over the time I'd had Near as an 'employer'. The young mastermind's requests were a common occurrence, interspersed between the grocery and provision lists that were lain upon each member of the SPK in turn. Any kind of common shopping seemed like a trivial sort of thing when rivaled with the largest case of mass murder in human history…but, in keeping with the philosophy of 'less is more', it was out of the question to call in any kind of extra help for such tasks.

I suppose it was only natural for someone like him to need something to keep his mind occupied at all times, whether it be toys, small games, or any other kind of common toys (It wasn't necessary to purchase action figures, however. Near seemed very sentimental about the ones he already owned, assigning each a specific name and rarely using them in his demonstrations.) Small objects such as dice, matchsticks, or even bottle caps were also frequent requests…impulsive eccentricities, I supposed. If he could build with it, he'd have fun with it.

The most common request, however, was for Legos…and it did me well to listen closely whenever he asked for them. He was always very specific in his requests…especially any kind of toy building bricks. Near usually requested them to be bought in bulk, and in the precise colors that he specified. I recall one event in particular when Ridner bought ten sets of red instead of blue. Though Near shook it away as nothing of importance, I saw that he became less talkative (Less than usual, at least). It was probably one of the few times when I think I actually saw him depressed…though, with his quiet, introverted demeanor it was always hard to tell how he felt. He did, however, have a very distinctive smile…probably because it was so rarely seen.

At any rate, I only wanted to establish the fact that Near's requests were never something to be denied. Though…I never expected him to express interest in a tree. He had an innate infatuation with toys, of course…though seeing as all of his requests are immediately seen to, receiving armfuls of them on Christmas day didn't seem like it would be of much significance to him. I considered the fact that he may have been a religious person…though, if it strictly for religion, I would've expected something like a nativity scene. Christmas nowadays…didn't seem too synonymous with Christ.

I thought that perhaps he wanted to decorate it, as he had an affinity for anything akin to building. However, I dismissed the thought. Decorating a Christmas tree was something more artistic and vague…nothing like the mathematically flawless towers and castles Near constructed with his free time (Though, I use the term 'free time' very lightly. All of Near's time was free time. Even when making mind-rattling deductions, he always had time to play. He seemed to view the world, in its entirety, as nothing more than a game…a race to be won, a building to erect, a doll to topple over).

This was the first time…that I actually felt a bit of resentment towards Near, my scowl hidden behind the mouthpiece of my cell phone. The exact words seemed to ricochet about in the hostility centers of my brain. "I think I need a Christmas tree."

Near was too decisive to toss about the words 'I think'. He never thought. Near…simply knew. There was nothing thoughtful about him…

In addition, he never 'wanted' anything…he needed it! He needed those toys…he needed the people around him to follow his orders…he needed this and he needed that! Even while technically an adult, he seemed to retain all of the selfishness attributed to childhood…a brat with wandering, grasping hands. But…to 'think' that he 'needed' something…that was something entirely different! One should know that they need something and think that they want something.

I breathed out a raspy kind of sigh, melting into static as it passed through my phone. This request…was unnecessary. He had to be playing with me. As I've stated…the world was a game to him. _I _was a game to him…another Lego figure to be struck with the tip of his finger once I fulfilled my purpose. I was ready to deny him…to finally be done with it.

"…Sir…don't you think taking something like a tree into the building would be too conspicuous?"

"…As I said, Gevanni…I think I need it…"

I fought the urge to growl into the speaker. "Why…do you think you need it?"

"Presents."

"We already bring you whatever you want."

"…"

I just had to grin…beating the invincible child prodigy in a game of sheer willpower was something to be savored. Regardless of whether he meant it or not, Near did have a tendency to make those around him feel stupid. I could feel the hushed breeze of his voice crawl back…imagining him recoiling and backing away to some corner to gently hug his knees to his chest.

He didn't respond for some time. Was…he actually embarrassed? He had to be. I could actually hear several quiet breathes over the phone…lips trembling with ignorance of how to respond. The infallible mind of L's successor had been-

"Not mine."

I blinked softly, giving a questionable hum into the phone. "Hm?"

"…Yours. I need somewhere…to place all of your presents…and Rester's…and Ridner's. That's…how you give them to people…on Christmas…"

Ever since Near said that to me…I've never been angry at him. I bought the Christmas tree…I helped him set it up…I helped him decorate it…I helped him place the presents beneath it, an armful for each of the remaining SPK members. I don't know when he actually managed to buy them, let alone hide them in the headquarters.

I'm confident now…that Near has all of our best interests in mind. Even if we are just a game to him…we're a game that he cares about. We're his favorite action figures...the ones that he'd never dare replace.


End file.
